


A gift to Promise

by YuukiKat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Ice Skating, M/M, Multi, Normal Life, OC, Romance, School, Singing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:03:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuukiKat/pseuds/YuukiKat
Summary: Everyone wants that typical love story from those fairy tales.Even Yuuri but when he is trying to work hard in school and trying to be some in life.Not to mention moving to different schools love will be hard that is when he see the School president Viktor.Will love bloom in the cherry blossom trees or with the red roses lose there petals.





	1. The opening of a chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I am so happy ಥ_ಥ  
> I joined and I am honored to be here! 
> 
> Now no further or do I present my fanfic With Yuuri POV!

_She closed her eyes and took a deep breath  Yuuki looked at Viktora who smiled at her with determination Yuuki danced to the music on the ice her love for her soon to be wife was everything to her._

_\------------------------------------------------_

 

Everyone has those love stories right well not me the normal, plain, and quiet Katsuki Yuuri. 

I have been a anime fan since my sister Mari came with the new anime come out of **Yuuki!!! on ice.**

Which I have been reading fan fiction to. Yuuki was really someone who I can compare to myself only that I was not a more confident girl who loved her female coach. But then again I wonder how falling in love feels like.

"Yuuri !! come on we are now leaving"

 

"Huh" I looked out of the front door to see my sister Mari who was with my parents. That's right.... I forgot that we are moving sigh so much for a romance love story.

 

_but what I didn't know was that in my new life in a different place has now being to write down my love story._

 


	2. Why me?

 

It has been 9 days since we have arrived at the new house I wasn't glad to be honest Reason why was that

1)new house

2) new people

3) new state

My parents were in the house putting the boxes in their order while me and Mari went to our rooms with our belongs when I opened my bedroom room I looked at the window there stood a maple tree outside

staring out I soon realized something else...I am going to a new school.

Normally I didn't have a problem in school where I lived everyone treated me fair only that there are some who didn't....

 

 

_*-flashback-*_

**_"haha look out the pig is coming"_ **

**_"pig!"_ **

**_"what the hell get out"_ **

**_"stop eating for once"_ **

**_"omg look he is cry ha ha!"_ **

**_I cried why did they do that what did I do_ **

**_"HEY! Leave Yuuri alone!!"_ **

**_Yuuko was a upper classmate who stood up for me we both loved skating because of Yuuki!! On Ice we been fans ever since_ **

**_Tenshi later followed us he has bullied me but stopped when he say a group of other kids calling me a girl because I skated and did ballet soon it was a group of three they help me with my school work and they protected me from bullies...-_**

 

 

"-uri? Oi? YUURI!!"

huh? I realize that I had been staring at the tree to much turning around to see Mari on the doorway crossing her arms

"Yuuri mom wanted me to tell you that you should fix your new room and when you finish you should wake me up from my nap since I am tired"

I nodded

"okay Mari Neesan"

I looked back are my bare room and sigh why didn't couldn't I be with Yuuko and Tenshi

I grabbed all the boxes that were mine in the door way closing my bedroom door I started to unpack

 

 

_~time skip~_

After I finish unpacking and fixing my room I was tired but I needed to wake up my sister as I opened my door I was my mom about to knock on the door

"oh sweety! I was about to get you for lunch! Don't worry about your sister she is down in the kitchen table"

She smiles 

"ah...thanks mom"

We both walked down the stairs to the kitchen

my mom worked in a restaurant, while my dad was working in the news press, and sister was working in the fashion business.

 

I also have another family member who is a super famous idol but I don't know who they are so I don't know why I mentioned them.

But for me I will always be clueless because I don't know what I want to do. As I walk to the kitchen table and took a sat. I looked at my mom, dad, and sister who were talking maybe it was about their work looking down at my bowl I saw that it was Miso Soup.

I smiled at bit while eating at least my mom will cook some Japanese food that I can remember by.

 

"yuuri?"

I looked up to see my mom smiling at me

"hai? I mean yes mother"

My dad chuckled while my mom giggled at me for using some Japanese words

"sweetheart me and you father talked about your new school that you will go tomorrow and that a teacher or student will be showing you around are you excited!"

I looked down nod 

 

"um.. Yeah I am but I am also nervous um I will go take a shower and go to sleep now"

I stood up from the kitchen table my parents smiled while my sister looked at me and shook her head

"sleep tight lil bro"

I smiles and bowed my head

"good night mom, dad, neesan"

I walked upstairs and went to my room opening and closing the my bedroom door 

 

"Why did I had to be a new person... I want to go back home.."

I soon realize that I was tearing up I went to grab some pajamas and went to my bathroom for a warm shower 

As I finish my 9 minute shower I dressed up and went to my bed where my poodle plush was on top of my cover I grabbed my plushy and hugged it

"oh..Vicchan what am I going to do tomorrow.."

I climbed in my bed and hugged Vicchan closely and closed my eyes

 

Tomorrow is going to be a new day


End file.
